


Under the Night Sky

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Love, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Guitars, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Prompto loves Ignis as deep as the night sky, each memory as bright as the stars that populate the darkness, as numerous as the freckles that paint his skin.kinkmeme fill





	Under the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My first kink meme fill! I'm really excited about this. [ Kink Meme Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11248442#cmt11248442)
> 
>  
> 
> _They're sitting around a campfire, getting a bit drunk, and Prompto pulls out a guitar and the guys are like "nooo prompto we don't want to hear any drunken shrieking" but then he starts to strum and opens his mouth to sing...and it sounds good...and it's about Ignis. How long has he liked him oh my god??? And Ignis is mortified and flustered and flattered. One of the other bros films it._
> 
>  
> 
> _++++Ignis pulls him aside privately and smooches him._
> 
>  
> 
> _+1000 it flashes forward to their wedding and the video gets plays._

Firelight cast shadows, long and short, dark as the night where the daemons prowl. A beacon for four weary souls on a journey none asked for. The wood crackles in the pit, the flame having shifted from light blue to red with the first touches of dried bark. For only a few moments the four boys are silent, each taking a moment to breathe in, let the days' activities catch up to them in various manners. One cooks, another buries his face into a book a cold beer at his feet, another crosses his legs and looks over still life moments. Gladio’s body taunt with power as his swings those buster swords with the surprising grace only he has, Noctis and Ignis filling the Regalia up, Ignis’ soft smile as he talks about a new recipe he wants to try, Noctis not listening but entertaining him when he promises to try this new concoction. Then there is another of Ignis mid-fight, and another half turned in a sprint looking for Noctis to make sure he hasn’t fallen behind. Another and another and it go on for ten more shots. Everyone of Ignis is those moments where he is most natural.

Noctis thinks nothing of it ask he asked his best friend to get those pictures. They’re good, he pats Prompto’s shoulder as he slumps into his camp chair, phone out and his screen lit up as he checks news reports and hunting request, even the weather, shooting off a message to Cor.

All those photos, these small moments that Noctis doesn’t realize have taken Prompto’s breath away- are backed up on a card and tucked into the gunners' vest close to his heart. Like the budding love he feels grows a little more with each glance, spreading with each smile and blooming in vibrant glory with each laugh he causes.

“Do you need some help?”

Ignis looks over the top rim of his glasses, Gods is he gorgeous, and shakes his head that Prompto’s heart drops and flutters. He feels nauseous safely. Like he wants to vomit and relish the sweet aftermath of his love. “Thank you Prompto, but I can handle this. Why don’t you go relax,” Ignis looks over his shoulder towards Noctis who has wrangled Gladio into a game of King’s Knight. “Go have some fun.” Prompto thanks the small campfire, helping to hide the heat the rises and the sound of his heart galloping to find a way out.

As he steps away, something catches his wrist in a gentle tug. Cooking is the only time Ignis takes his gloves off not wanting to ruin the leather. It’s a touch Prompto relishes all too much, the heat of his palm, soft despite the years of hand to hand combat and weapons training, and their recent detour into homelessness that he misses Ignis’ request. Ignis rarely must repeat himself and when he does his voice gets an edge, it thrills Prompto as much as the touch does leave him wanting. “Prompto, can you take these to Gladio and Noct? One for you too.” Prompto lifts his brows at the three beers while he notices Ignis has one of his own that’s half gone.

It has been one of those days.

One drifts into two and soon King’s Knight is abandoned with a flash of blue and the tall tale sign of the armiger being accessed. Noctis is the first to draw Ignis’ attention with a loud defeated groan. “Prom, no put it back.”

“Man, let’s enjoy the night.”

“No drunken singing.”

Prompto waves them off, standing and lifting the guitar strap over his body. “No, it's fine. I got this guys.”

“Ignis help us!” Noctis whines, it strums his voice pattering into a cry. Ignis shakes his head.

“Let him have his fun.” The tangs of the guitar shift subtlety as Prompto tunes it as best as he can drunk. Satisfied with the tuning, Prompto stands, paces for a while he settles on a tune. As the cords descend into a jaunty tune, more of a reflection of Prompto’s own outward personality, he continues around the haven getting into it. When he finally starts his song, it’s a serenade for the ages.

Noctis sits shocked, mouth open, phone in hand trailing his best friend. Prompto is good even if he’s just made the song up and it’s a little odd. His voice stands out, strong and addictive like the love his confesses for Noctis’ oldest friend, the man is more like a brother than an advisor. Gladio sits just as shocked, he watches Ignis for a moment till he scrambles knocking his beer over in his haste to pull out his cell phone and record this. Unlike Noctis he doesn’t just focus on Prompto, he keeps his on Ignis watching as the advisor smiles and hides when he sees the phone pointing at him.

Prompto continues strumming, humming as he backs away from the self-conscious cook. The song ends on a soft note and finger guns- the icing on the top.

“Prompto watch out!” Ignis shouts reaching out to late to catch the younger man before he tumbles over the side.

Arms flailing, Prompto falls backward off the haven landing with a hoof. Gladio hisses, Noctis goes running past down the path leading off the haven Ignis close behind. Prompto sighs, laying his broken guitar off to the side. “I’m fine.”

“That was a hard fall.” Noctis insist squatting beside Prompto while Ignis kneels beside him checking him over.

Prompto waves him off, “Naw, it's good down here. This rock is perfect for my hovel.” Prompto groans, hands running down his face. “Fuck I can’t believe I did that.”

“I’ll get him back up there Noct.”

“Are you sure, Iggy?”

“Yeah.” Noctis looks between them, Prompto hiding behind the arm he lays over his face. He’s breathing trying to calm himself realizing he drunkenly confessed his love through song. Like he was in some damned children’s movie.

“All right. Just hurry.” Ignis nods, watching his King and Shield retreat to the haven.

Prompto sighs again, letting a shaking breath out. “Ignis I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I- “His arms fall away, and he looks up into those verdant eyes, the color he delights in seeing every day as the sun rises and as the sunsets. Melting into the intelligence and beauty that looks down at him with a kind understanding. “Your beautiful, perfect in every way and…I’ll never amount to what you deserve.”

Ignis’ lips are warm and up close he smells like clean linens, lips tasting like lime and hops. Prompto stares, awed, as he pulls away. His lips burn with need.

“Did you just quote James Blunt?” Prompto nose crinkles, even in the dark night with the blue glow of the runes, he’s cute. Ignis smiles and leans down once more. He prepares for this and opens his mouth welcoming Ignis’ tongue into his. It’s the start of something new and pure, a real adventure.

Wind whips through the wedding party carry the salty air from the coast of Caem up to the lighthouse. It's busy, the happy couple surrounded by everyone they have met on their journey with Noctis and through the years of darkness. Gladio clinks his spoon against his flute.

“As best man, I start out the speeches and well. I have little to say other than I was there when this train wreck started. Instead of making some long-winded speech about how one of my best friends is a fool. Noct and I decided we would give them a gift.”

The guest watch as Gladio makes his way to the stage to take up the mic while Noctis sits behind a piano. Prompto smiles, holding Ignis’ hand in his and intertwining their fingers. “I wonder what it is.”

Iris glances at them give them a thumbs up. She’s helped plan everything, from their matching suits to the flower colors and this gift to the grooms. Her excitement is spreading to others in the party as Noctis plays, the lights going dim around them. On the screen behind the King and his Shield, a campfire comes into view, a guitar strumming.

 

_“All my friends are drunk_

_wasted_

_Ignis, you’ve got me in a funk_

_And I need to get this off my chest_

_I’m punch-drunk_

_You’re on my mind like a drug_

_And I want you to know I’m in love_

_From the first time we met_

_That time I forced Noct to the vet_

_It has wrecked me, a lost shutterbug._

“Oh Gods no, they recorded this?” Prompto groans trying to slide down under the table. Ignis is blushing, enamored with the memory lost to the years of darkness.

 

_You’re my drug_

_My love for you fills my lungs_

_We’d be great together_

_Like two birds of a Chocobo Feather_

_Can we do what rabbits do_

_Cause I’d like that to”_

Under the table, Prompto hears the guest chuckle as Gladio offers to show the video of the proposal. Beside him, Ignis shifts sliding down his own chair to join his husband in his embarrassment. Like that night lost to years of darkness, under the starry night sky Ignis leans over, taking Prompto’s face in his hands and kisses him. “You’re beautiful and perfect and deserve this. All this love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This cruddy song is an original....you will make no money off it which is why Prompto never tried out for Insomnian Idol.


End file.
